Claire's Fire
by CuckooBird Nest
Summary: Claire, Shane, Eve and Micheal go to a party in a abounded warehouse. Everything seems to be fine until the notice the floor has gasoline on it. That's when someone lights the warehouse on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Or....(no comment)**

**Please review**

**twintwo-1**

Shane's P.O.V

"Claire!" I called.

"Coming..."she said from all the way upstairs.

"Where going to be late if you keep on taking this long!" I yelled up.

"Here I am" she said floating down the stairs like she weighed nothing.

Well she did weigh nothing in my point of view but I wouldn't tell her that.

"You look beautiful" I whispered, grabbing her and snuggling into her hair.

"Thanks" she said, blushing all the way down her neck.

Man, she looked so cute when she did that, and she looked even cuter in the outfit that she was wearing tonight. It was red silk dress coming down to her thighs, with silver ballet flats and my silver cross around her neck.

"You don't look bad yourself" she said, eying me up and down."But you could of gone a little bit messier with the hair." she said, bringing her fingers up and fluffing it a little. "There, we are officially ready to go." She said triumphantly, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"About time" I grumbled, but I wasn't really mad. I was actually happy. Tonight we were going to a dance. It was in the abounded warehouse across from the university. Now I wouldn't have taken Claire even close to an abounded building but she ushered me that all the kids in the university were going and that Eve and Micheal would be there, since Eve got invited because she worked on the campus coffee shop. I just think she wanted to go.

"Now ground rule, you don't get to leave out of the site of..." I started

"Eve, Michel, and you" she finished, kissing me on the cheek "I got it Shane."

"Fine but when you leave and get sucked by a vampire don't come crying to me" I said. Actually I wished I hadn't said it because it reminded me of Francis sucking the blood out of Claire's neck. I shivered and tightened the hold on her hand.

"and don't take any drink that someone hands you,you just don't know what's been in it."

"Aye, Aye caption" she said, mock saluting me.

"Claire..." I started.

"I got it Shane, let's just go to the party and have a little fun" she said, doing a wiggle dance as we were still walking. Yey, let's go to a party and have a little fun. I mean what could go wrong?

_Except everything of course..._

**Thanks for reading.**

**I shall put new chapters on some time.**

**Hopefully soon**

**Twintwo-1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter**

**Hope you like it **

** twintwo-1**

Claire's P.O.V

"Damn, girlfriend cleans up nice Shane." said Eve

"Yey." Was the only word he said while he eyed me up and down.

I blushed.

"Are we going to the party, or are we standing here?" questioned Micheal.

"Were going..." said Shane, eying me one last time before he stepped in, I followed.

Man, this party was big. There was at least everyone from the university there and from the surrounding ground.

"Stay together" Micheal warned, "and if any of us get into a fight let me handle it, and yes I'm talking to you Shane."

"Yey well just worry about the girls man." Shane said trying to defend his manliness but failing miserably.

"How about we all don't worry about the fights and have a little fun." Eve countered in.

"Yey" I said giving Eve a wink, "let's have a little fun!"

Eve and I pushed the boys out onto the dance floor and started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

After a little while I had to use the restroom, so I told Shane.

"Hey, I am going to go to the bathroom..."

"Not by yourself" Shane added in.

"Yey I know, that is why Eve and I will be right back." I said, while Eve magically formed at my side and put her arm though mine.

"Don't worry Shane, I won't let anyone here touch Claire Bear." Eve said, and I knew she meant it.

"Just hurry back, alright?" Shane said, worry hinting in his voice.

"Will be right back." I told Shane kissing him quickly and heading upstairs, the last thing I saw was Shane watching me go.

Eve's P.O.V 

As we started to climb up the stairs I smelled something wrong. Apparently Claire smelled it to because she stopped half way to the bathroom.

"Come on Claire, don't stop." I said

"Something smells off" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Yey I know, let's go quickly so we don't have to see what it is." I said. Well there I was lying, I wanted to see what it was but I didn't want Claire to get hurt. Shane would never forgive me.

"Wait." Claire said tugging at my arm. "It smells like gasoline." She said panic rising in her voice.

"Now Claire why would anyone spill gasoline upstairs and leave it." I said reasonable. "Unless they would want to hurt someone." I gave Claire a fleeting glance. "Never mind, let's just hurry to the bathroom and get back to the boys." I said, dragging Claire along behind me.

"Eve..." Claire said. She sounded frightened.

"What?"

"Look" She said pointing to where the gasoline smelled the most.

What I saw froze me in place.

"Get out, Get out, Get out!" I started yelling at Claire, because what I just saw terrorized me. It was a masked figure holding a match down to the floor.

_ What could go wrong?_

_ Except everything of course...._

**Hope you like it.**

**More shall be up soon!**

** twintwo-1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I believe it is good**

**Well you will find out**

** twintwo-1**

Claire's P.O.V

"Get out, Get out, Get out" I heard Eve scream as she tried pushing me down the stairs.

"Eve, what about all the people?" I yelled

"FIRE, FIRE" Eve said screaming. Well that solved it.

In one big rush all the people from the upstairs started cramming themselves down the stairs. We wouldn't all be able to make it. All of a sudden one of the rooms exploded. Eve and I were flown apart in to two different directions.

I slammed my head against a wall and saw stars for a couple of seconds. Damn, this was not good.

"Eve?" I started to scream. "Eve?"

"Claire!" I heard Eve from some far off place in the distance. "Get downstairs, we will meet each other down there.

Easy for her to say, I had no idea where the stairs were.

"No, you get the boys and get out." I said "We will meet outside."

I didn't get to here what she said next because right then the room right next to me started on fire and blew up.

Shane's P.O.V

"FIRE, FIRE" I heard Eve scream. A couple seconds after that I heard in explosion.

I turned and stared at Micheal.

"Get the girls!" He said running off in vampire speed. He didn't go far before he collided in with Eve running down the stairs. Micheal quickly lifted her up and ran her outside.

Great, they were safe, but where was Claire?

I ran up the stairs two at a time, dodging people as they came down and as I was doing that there was a second explosion. This one was defining.

* * *

"Claire, Claire!" I screamed walking though room after room looking for her.

I heard a mourn and looked under my feet, Claire was lying there with floorboards on top of her.

I quickly pulled them off and took Claire into my arms. Well I at least tried to because there was this big metal beam crushing her left leg.

"Claire, can you hear me" I said, almost close to tears.

"Shane" she whispered opening up her eyelids.

"Claire listen to me." I said, moving a few hair strings from her face. " I'm going to get you out of here no matter what." I said with determination I didn't feel.

"No you get out of here Shane, Please." Claire pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you" I said, and to prove my point I tried moving the beam on her leg. It wouldn't budge.

"Go get a fireman." Claire whispered. "Leave me, I'll be alright..." She lied.

No Claire wasn't going to be alright, I could tell.

"Just promise me one thing." I said. "Don't let me lose you like I did to Alyssa." I said kissing Claire on top of the four head.

"Promise" She whispered closing her eyelids once again.

I gently laid Claire on the ground, and with speed I didn't now I had, I ran outside.

I took one last look at the at the fire invested building and when I did,

It collapsed....

**Well there is chapter three.**

**Don't worry there shall be another.**

**(If you haven't noticed already I like using the word shall :)**

** twintwo-1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4.**

**Here is also one of my favorite sayings...**

"**When someone hands you a piece of paper it's like saying here you throw this away"**

** twintwo-1**

Shane's P.O.V

I stood there frozen, staring at the warehouse that held everything I needed.

I heard Eve sobbing and Michaels words of comfort.

There was no comfort for this.

Claire was died, and I believe that it was all my fault.

Hot wet tears slide down my cheeks.

Claire's P.O.V

"Promise" I whispered closing my eyes again. They were just to heavy to keep up.

Shane gently lowered me to the floor, kissed my forehead, and ran out.

After I heard him turn the corner I knew what I had to do.

I told Shane to go get a fireman, not because I needed one but because I wanted him out of this.

Shane couldn't save me, so now it was my turn to save myself.

I hastily lifted my self up and started pushing the beam off my leg.

Pain slashed though them.

I whimpered but kept on going.

What could pain do, that death wouldn't?

I knew Shane couldn't get this off, but I had what he didn't have. I had determination.

I heaved once more and finally moved the beam just enough for me to get my leg though.

I pulled my leg out with both arms and stared at it.

There was no way that I was going to be able to walk on it.

Well good thing I had usable arms. I started to crawl towards the nearest wall replacing my arms as my legs.

Now logically I should have been crawling towards the door but I had what almost no one else had.

I could open a portal.

I made my way to the wall with less time then it should have and put my hand on it.

It was burning hot.

I heard my hand sizzling from heat but kept it on and opened my mind to any portal that was out there.

As the portal shimmered into view the building started to collapse.

With one last gigantic effort I heaved my self though and passed out.

**To be continued...**

** twintwo-1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay ****L**

**But I just sat on my butt all weekend. ****J**

**Here is Chapter 5!**

** Twintwo-1**

Claire's P.O.V

I awoke to car doors slamming.

The last thing I remembered was trying to get out of the warehouse…

Well apparently I made it.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized with a start that I was in the secret lair up in the Glass House attic.

My friends were only a floor away.

As I tried to lift my hand an inch and knock on the floor I realized that it was not moving.

So I tried my other hand and this one wouldn't move either.

I was getting very nervous by now so I looked down at my body.

What I saw there almost made me cry out.

I had two burnt hands, one almost down to the bone, my left leg was crushed and blown up to the size of a balloon, I had a few broken ribs (one of them sticking out though my skin) and my right arm had a big gash from the elbow to the hand.

I can't believe I survived.

* * *

To solve the solution to getting my friends attention I did the most logical thing I could think of. I slammed my head against the floor.

Then again, and again, and again.

When I started to get a bruise on the only part of my body that wasn't already damaged I heard footsteps, and saw Shane coming up the stairs with a stake in his hand.

Shane's P.O.V

"I'm going to bed Michael, quiet worrying." I said.

"Fine, look man it's not your fault that you couldn't save Claire."

I didn't answer because for me, it was my fault.

"You just couldn't get to her that's all" Michael kept explaining.

Again I didn't answer.

"Ok, look I'm taking Eve into the kitchen, see if I can clam her down." Michael said, focusing his eyes on Eve now crying in a corner.

"Yey you do that" I said, with no real emotion in my voice.

I felt died.

I climbed the stairs up to my room as Michael carried Eve into the kitchen.

Easy for him to say,

He still had Eve but I didn't have Claire.

I fell hard on my bed and just sat there.

There was nothing to do.

I heard a knock from upstairs.

Then another knock

_Bad choice for this vampire coming into our house_. I thought._ because I have no room left for mercy. _I grabbed a stake from the end table and climbed upstairs.

* * *

"Claire" I whispered.

"Claire…."

I dropped the stake in my hand and rushed towards her.

I took her head in my lap and started to comb the hair out of her face.

"I thought you were died" I said, tears streaming down my face. "Claire, I saw the building collapse."

To answer my question she opened her mouth and started to talk.

But no sound came out.

That's when I looked down at her body.

"Oh Shit!" I screamed.

**Ha, Ha, Ha**

**Another cliff hanger.**

**I just love them.**

** Twintwo-1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6.**

**Sorry about the delay.**

**I have no excuse!**

** Twintwo-1**

Michael's P.O.V

"Oh shit!" I heard Shane scream.

"Shane" I started to yell. "Shane?"

I took Eve off my lap and sat her on the kitchen table.

"Don't move." I told her sternly.

She just nodded and tried to calm her tears.

I ran upstairs at vampire speed and looked in Shane's room.

He was not there.

"Shane!" I screamed.

"Michael, get your ass up here now" he yelled from the secret lair.

I ran upstairs and saw what I least excepted.

I saw Claire lying in Shane's arms.

Shane's P.O.V

"Michael get your ass up here now" I screamed.

Great Michael can help.

Or not.

I looked at Claire's lifeless body again.

God, I couldn't lose her for the second time in my life, I just couldn't.

I saw Michael come upstairs and stare open mouthed.

"Don't just stand there" I said. "Help me!"

I was afraid that if I moved Claire she was going to get even more hurt then she was already.

"Here I'll take the legs and lower back, you take the head and arms" Michael said.

Man he could be so calm in the scariest of situations.

"Eve, get the car!" Michael called downstairs. As we both started to carry Claire out of the room.

Eve's P.O.V

Claire…

Oh god, Claire was dead.

It was all my fault.

I left her in the burning building I didn't go back, all I was worried about was getting Michael to…

"Eve, get the car!" I heard Michael yell.

Get the car?

What the heck.

I grabbed the car keys off the table and sprinted out the door to the car.

That's when I saw Michael and Shane carrying a body out the door.

"Who's that?" I screamed.

Michael turned around and what I saw made me scream.

"Claire!" I ran up to her forgetting about the car and saw not only her head but her body and man her body was twisted.

"Eve, start the car!" Shane yelled.

Oh, right start the car.

I ran back to the car and started it up.

"Here you take the back seat with her I'll take shoot gun." Michael was saying.

All Shane could do was nod.

Once all of us were in the car a peeled rubber and drove out of the driveway.

**That's what I'm talking about!**

** Twintwo-1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7.**

**Hopefully it is good.**

**Well I think it is!**

** Twintwo-1**

Michael's P.O.V

"Shane stop fidgeting!" I said.

"I can't help it" Shane said fixing himself back into the plastic hospital chair. "It's been 5 hours Michael, don't you think something has gone wrong."

"Shane, did you see Claire" I said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they still had another hour to go."

"Uhhhhhhh……" Shane said pounding his head against the wall.

Eve's P.O.V

"Uhhhhhh……" Shane said pounding his head against the wall.

Just then a nurse came out from the emergency room door.

"Glass residents." She said.

We all stood.

"This way." She said.

She lead us down a white hallway to a door at the end of the corridor.

I took Michael's hand.

"Welcome" the doctor said. "Have a seat."

Michael and I sat while Shane leaned against the wall.

"Now your here for Claire" He said looking at his chart. "We'll, what do you want first the good news or the bad news?"

"Wait there's bad news?" Shane said, panic rising in his voice.

"I'll start with the good news then." the doctor said. "The good news is that the surgery was successful. We were able to fix up her leg, ribs, and hands."

"and the bad…" Michael said.

"We'll she has a 30% chance of living" he said.

"What the fuck!" Shane screamed.

Shane's P.O.V

"I thought you said that the surgery was successful." I said yelling at the doctor.

"Shane calm down." Michael said pushing me up against the wall.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I screamed in his face. "How am I suppose to calm down when Claire has a 30% chance of living?"

"Well, if you need to know Claire doesn't know yet." The doctor said. "but I'll tell the nurse to tell her as soon as she wakes up." The doctor said whispering something to the nurse who brought us in.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold on a sec." Said Eve and for once in her life she didn't cry.

"We will be telling her." She said pointing to her, Michael and me.

"Very well" the doctor said. "Follow me" he said while he lead us down a hallway to room 156.

" Make sure you are quiet, Claire hasn't woken up yet." He said opening up the door and walking back to where he came from.

I stood outside for a sec.

Then I walked into the hardest conversation I would ever have.

**Man a 30% chance of living.**

**How sad.**

**Well I think it makes it a lot more interesting.**

** Twintwo-1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I have really nothing to say, but thanks for all the reviews!**

** Twintwo-1**

Shane's P.O.V

I walked into the room and saw Claire sleeping on one of the hospital beds.

I sighed a relief.

At least she can sleep peacefully for a couple more hours until I have to dump the bad news on her.

As if she heard my thoughts Claire's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh, God Claire don't you give me a heart attack like that again." Eve said, dramatically holding her hand over her heart as she sat herself down in one of the chairs by her bed.

"Sorry." Claire whispered. "But I am just glad all of you made it out Ok." She said to us looking us up and down.

Yep, that was Claire never worried about herself just about other people.

But did she know that I worry about her all the time?

It didn't seem like it.

"Yey we all made it out of there in one piece." I said coming over to her and kissing her on top of the forehead. She winced.

Damn.

"Uhh, I think Eve and are going to see the cafeteria and see if there is any good food." Michael said catching my eye and helping Eve back up.

He had to do it know?

"Right." Eve said "We will be right back Claire bear. Don't you go any where." She said seriously.

"I won't" She said, obviously confused.

I cleared my throat as they walked out of the room.

Claire's P.O.V

As Shane cleared his throat I wondered what Eve meant when she said_ don't you go any where._ I mean I wasn't going anywhere right?

"Uhh, Claire" Shane said, clearly avoiding my eyes. "There's something I need to tell you, something important."

"Well as long as it is not life** threating**" I said, making a joke out of it.

It just made Shane go even paler.

"Well, it kind of is." He said. "Claire…"

He cleared his throat again.

"What?" I asked.

"Claire you have a 30% chance of living" Shane said quickly.

I looked up into his eyes to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

What?

I had a 30% chance of living?

It took a second for me to process the information but when I did the only sound that came out of my mouth was strangled.

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered, stroking my hair. "Claire if I was just there, if I could have been seconds early maybe I could have saved you." He said, taking the blame all to his self.

"Stop." I said. "Shane it is not your fault, don't you ever think it is your fault." I said in a demanding voice.

"But…" Shane began.

"No" I said. "Shane look at me." I turned his head around and what I saw broke my heart.

"If I die, I die. There is nothing you can do about it." I said. "Got it."

He shook his head.

"Good." I said coming up to kiss him.

Bad idea.

I heard a breaking sound from inside my body and felt something snap off.

I tried to scream but only blood came out.

Shane's P.O.V

As Claire came up to kiss me something happened.

Something wrong.

I heard a break from inside Claire's body.

Then I saw Claire coughing up blood.

"Claire…." I said.

I picked her up and looked her over.

No this can't be happening.

Claire was dying.

**I'm sorry another cliff hanger.**

**Well maybe I am not.**

** Twintwo-1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Will Claire make it?**

**The power is in my hands.**

**And apparently out, because here's chapter 9.**

**Thanks to all who read!**

**Twintwo-1**

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't breathe.

Everything was become fuzzy around the edges and I couldn't concentrate.

Someone was calling my name, over and over again.

I wasn't paying much attention.

The only thing that was keeping me from passing out was someone squeezing my hand.

Shane, I tried to recall.

Shane could save me.

As I processed these words Shane let go of my hand.

I was plunged into darkness.

Shane's P.O.V

"Claire, come on Claire." I was saying over and over again. "Open your eyes…"

She had to make it.

I wouldn't let her die.

The only thing that kept me from crying was the pressure that I felt from me squeezing Claire's hand.

"Come on Claire!" I said. I didn't feel good.

This wasn't right.

I should be the one about to die, not Claire.

Claire didn't do anything wrong.

I have, I've done plenty of things.

But all Claire does is try to save people's lives.

The doctor's rushed in and started to wheel her out.

I let go of Claire's hand and collapsed.

Everything was turning into a nightmare.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I promise I'll make one again, soon.**

**Maybe tomorrow!**

** Twintwo-1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hens are my friends…**

**Maybe not.**

** Twintwo-1**

Shane's P.O.V

"Shane get up." Someone said, pushing my shoulder.

It sounded like Eve.

"Come on Shane!" She said, yanking my arm.

I looked up.

Confusion was written all over Eve's face.

"What's happened?" She asked. "Where's Claire?"

"Claire…" I started, what was I going to say?

I couldn't tell Eve that she was dying because she would freak out; but I didn't want to lie to her.

Did I?

"Claire had to go and explain to the cops what happened." I started. "She'll be back late."

Relief spread across Eve's face.

"Oh" she said. "Then why haven't they been wanting to talk to me?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told Eve, giving her my best slacker look. "Maybe you weren't cover star material." I said, air quoting "cover star."

"Hey!" Eve said, but she was smiling. "At least they aren't talking to you pretty boy." She stated, "As cops questioned victims, all Shane Collins had to say was _uh, it was a guy who lit the fire_." Eve said, giving her best newscaster voice.

I laughed.

It looked like for a moment that everything was going to be all right.

Well, just for that moment.

Michael's P.O.V

As me and Eve walked back to Claire's room I had to pee, badly.

"Hey Eve, I'll meet you at the room, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Ok, just be back soon." She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in for a kiss.

I left.

As I started walking down the hallway, I saw a patient being pulled by a doctor.

The patient looked terrible.

She had blood dripping down her chin and on to her shirt and she was passed out lying in a fetal position.

I walked past.

Thank god that wasn't Claire, I thought.

Wait….

I looked back.

"Claire?" I whispered.

I rushed up to the bed and looked more closely.

"Claire!" I screamed.

"Hey move." The doctor ordered, grabbing my arm and trying to push me.

I didn't.

"I told you to move." The doctor said. "Do you want this patient to die?" He asked.

I didn't.

I stepped back and watched as they wheeled her away.

Then I ran back to the room.

Eve's P.O.V

"How long you think this is going to be." Eve asked, lounging on one of the hospital chairs

"I don't know." I said, beginning to pace. "Hopefully not too long."

Just then Michael ran into the room.

"What the hell has happened to Claire?" He asked.

Damn it.

"Oh, she's in an interview. Why?" asked Eve.

"What, in an interview?" Michael said. "Eve I just saw Claire wheeled to the emergency room!"

"Yey, Claire's dying." I said, with no emotion in my voice.

Eve and Michael turned to stare at me.

"When were you going to plan on telling…" Eve started.

Just then a doctor stepped in.

**Sorry I haven't gotten to the good part.**

**But I wanted this to look like something was happening while Claire was in the emergency room.**

**Tell me if you just want to skip to the cheese!**

** Twintwo-1**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own morganville vampires!**

**Rachel Caine does…**

** twintwo-1**

Shane's P.O.V

She lived.

The doctor told me she lived.

Claire was going to make it.

Eve was crying.

Michael looked like he was about to cry and had a huge grin on his face.

I, well I was just happy Claire made it.

After her surgery Claire would have to stay a couple of days but that was all right with me.

Maybe, I might ask her to marry me….

Yey, maybe.

Stranger's P.O.V

I light the warehouse on fire and nobody died.

Man, I was angry!

I didn't even hurt the person I was aiming for, even though I heard she ended up in the hospital.

Well, I was just going to have to try better.

I walked across the street to the glass house and took out a pack of matches.

**Thanks for all of the great reviews!**

**You guys are they best.**

**You shall see me later in more stories…**

** twintwo-1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating…**

**I kinda forgot…but thanks to**_** lillian**_** for giving me a comment!**

**I don't own anything of the Morganville Vampires… Darn!**

** Twintwo-1**

Richard Morrells P.O.V

"Do you need help finding something sir?" I asked. The guy on the sidewalk quickly put a pack of matches in his well worn jean jacket.

"Oh, Ah… No, I was just admiring the architect on this house." He said hastily, "beautiful isn't it?"

"What's with the pack?" I questioned, putting my hand on my gun. I had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Gonna smoke a cigarette," he said nonchalantly, "want one?"

"Hell no," I looked more closely, "what you doing out the universities at this time at night."

He shrugs, "Walking, you got a problem with that."The Stranger shrugs off his backpack and starts picking something out of it.

Before Richard could respond, the stranger pulls out a lead pipe and smashes it in Richards face.

"I'm not a student, and don't interrupt me next time." He says, while Richard fades into darkness.

**Yey, Yey I know this is really short, but it's late and I'll put one up tomorrow.**

**I promise. (pinky swear)**

** Twintwo-1**


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's P.O.V

"Dammit Claire!" Shane swore as he quickly hurried over from the frying pan. It was a couple days after the whole incident in the hospital and Claire got released. Shane and Claire were making breakfast and Claire accidentally opened some of her stitches while reaching for the plates. Red blossomed on her new white blouse.

"Move your shirt up Claire." Shane demanded as he quickly reached for the first aid kit under the sink. Surprisingly they still hadn't moved it from the time Shane brought it downstairs after he was stabbed.

"I got it." I said reaching for the needle that Shane brought out, but fumbling when he moved it from my reach.

"Your kidding right?" Shane asked, "or do you just want another trip to the hospital?"

Hastily I pulled up my shirt and looked down. It wasn't that bad, and wouldn't take that long but when Shane brought the needle down to my skin I squirmed.

"Hold still Claire." Shane said, lightly placing one of his hands on the side of my hip.

Quickly Shane fixed my stitches.

"There," Shane said proudly, "those should last for a while." Kissing me on top of the head, he moved the first aid kit back under the sink, and went back to the frying pan.

"Thanks," I said blushing, "but I still could have down it myself." I said indigently. He just shakes he head.

"_Ding, Donnnggg"_ goes the doorbell. Shane and I look at each other.

"Well, I sure hope your expecting someone because I sure as hell wasn't." Shane says as he swiftly moves out of the kitchen, me following right behind him.

"Can I help you?" Shane asks, leaning against the door frame. As I move closer I see a guy in a well worn jean jacket standing in the doorway about Shane's age.

"Um, I'm here to give Claire's assignments from when she wasn't there." The guy says hurriedly wanting to get it all out. He fidgets with his backpack.

"I didn't think they did that in college?" Shane says, tensing.

"They don't but since I'm in most of Claire's classes I decided that I could get the assignments for her." The stranger blurts, his eyes making contact with hers and swiftly moving away.

"Thanks!" I say walking past Shane and grabbing the paperwork, "you really didn't have to do that." I smile at him.

"No problem, um, I guess I'll be on my way." He states looking up towards the sky and hastily walking away.

Shane closes the door and keeps his eye's on it like it's suddenly going to open again, "Stay away from that guy, I got a bad feeling about him."

"Oh, come on Shane he was just handing over my homework." I say impatiently. To prove my point I flap my papers around, and there floating towards the floor,

_Is a note…_

**Cliff hanger…**

**Man do I love the suspense**

** Twintwo-1**


	14. Chapter 14

Claire's P.O.V

"I'm going to get ready for work." I yelled into the kitchen so Shane could hear me.

I quickly snatched up the note from the floor, making my way upstairs not waiting for a response.

Going into my room I plopped myself onto my bed and ripped opened the letter.

… your dead

Stranger's P.O.V

The shack.

It was so easy.

All I had to do was hide under the garbage next to the shacks door.

And then I could finally kill her.

**Just to let you people now, the "shack" is where Claire goes to work, it's Myrinn's (don't know if I spelled that right) lab.**

** Twintwo-1**


	15. Chapter 15

Claire's P.O.V

"But Shane I have to go!" I insisted. Shane made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"Claire, you just got finished in the hospital," Shane said putting his hands on the sides of my face, "I don't want you to go and get hurt."

"I won't, I'll just tell Myrinn that I can only clean today. He'll understand." I said pleading.

Shane sighs, "Fine, but I want you to come straight home when you are finished." He told me sternly giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" I yell stepping out into the heat of the day, swiftly closing the door behind me.

Shane's P.O.V

I watched Claire as she turned the corner heading towards her job. Dammit, why couldn't she just stay home where I could see her? Doesn't she know that they still haven't caught the guy blowing the warehouse on fire? I sighed. _Stupid girl just can't keep herself safe_, I thought as I made my way outside.

Stranger's P.O.V

She made her way into the alley over ware I was standing.

_Got ya…_I jumped onto her.

We hit the pavement hard and I heard a sickening crunch when my body hit her ribs.

I smiled… she screamed.

I took out my knife and held it to her neck.

"Now you won't make a sound." I said menacingly breathing into her face.

I lifted her up and carried her off.

Shane's P.O.V

I heard Claire scream.

"Claire!" I yelled racing over the sidewalk towards the alleyway.

_Fuck, this cannot be happening again! _I thought my stomach dropping like a led pipe. 

"All gods in hell, please make Claire okay." I swore as a reached the alleyway.

When I got there Claire wasn't there, only a pool of blood.

**Oh, yea, I forgot, I don't own Morganville Vampires. **

**Rachel Caine does (sigh). **

** Twintwo-1**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the great reviews (3).**

**They make me so HAPPY!**

** Twintwo-1**

Stranger's P.O.V

I brought Claire down on the floor and tied her hands and feet behind her back.

She whimpered in her sleep, so seeing that she could wake up now, I slapped her awake.

She drowsily opened her eyes and asked where she was.

I laughed manacling.

"You're in the burnt warehouse little Claire, don't you recognize it?" I quickly swung her head around to look at the indistinguishable walls and floor.

She shook her head.

"Oh," I exclaimed placing my hand over my heart, "a craftsman work unappreciated."

"What do you want?" Claire whispered getting down to the point.

"What do I want, Ha, I want all of the bloodsucking leeches killed from this town. That's what I want!" I yelled.

Claire sighs and figets, "What do you want with me?" She flinches as I bring my face down to hers and touch the bruises on her face.

"You and your blood sucking friends killed my brother Dean." I said, reaching up to her hair and twisting it so she would look me in the eyes. "Now I'm going to do it to you." **( Sorry I don't really know if Dean even had a brother…;) **

I take out my switchblade and bring it down to her neck.

**I'm so sorry I had to make this one short.**

**But I'm going to be gone and I wanted to get one in.**

**Also, *sigh* I don't own Morganville vampires….**

**REVIEW -kinda want more than three :( **

** Twintwo-1**

** Click the button!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They were amazing! Oh, and I don't own Morganville vampires. (Don't I Wish?)**

Claire's P.O.V

"You're gonna die the same way Dean wanted you to die," Dean's brother said manacling, "blood loss, like a vampire."

He brought the knife down and stabbed me in between the ribs.

Red hot liquid came rushing out.

Distantly I heard glass breaking and someone rushing over picking me up.

They were too late.

I had no fight left in me, it was over.

Shane's P.O.V

_*Flashback*_

"_Shane think though that thick head of yours," Eve said smacking me on top of the head, "where do you think they toke Claire?" I was back at the glass house and after telling Michael and Eve the news, I was officially freaking out. _

"_The only dam place I'm thinking of is the warehouse." Michael said rubbing his hands over his eyes, "I mean the guy lit the warehouse on fire and got Claire in the hospital, wouldn't you think he would go back there and try again?"_

"_That's a start…" Eve said contemplating it, "Well then let's take the hearse and go check it out." She jumped of the couch and ran outside._

_We followed __**(yey Michaels a vampire and can't run outside but you understand) **__going to the hellhole I never wanted to see again._

…*_end flashback*_….

"You're gonna die the same way Dean wanted you to die," the stranger said manacling, "blood loss, like a vampire." As I heard these words I couldn't take hiding out anymore and I broke the window I was under (surprisingly undamaged), as I turned my head and saw Claire, being stabbed in the ribs by the guy who showed up on our doorstep a couple days ago.

"No!" I screamed I couldn't lose Claire, Oh God I couldn't… I rushed over to Claire, throwing the stranger off and taking her into my arms.

I reached for her neck trying to check her pulse but felt nothing.

**Review PLEASE!**

**And if I don't update soon it's because I don't know what the heck to write about. :(**

**But I'll figure out something.**

** Twintwo-1**


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY, I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy. But, thanks for all the reviews (it's like candy in a candy store!), oh and I don't own Morganville Vampires *tears in eyes* Rachel Caine does. **

Claire' P.O.V

My body was on fire.

I was so thirsty.

I opened my eyes and found the first easiest target, I attacked…..little did I know I shoved my fangs into Shane's neck.

Shane's P.O.V

"You sure you did this correctly?" I asked Amelie for the tenth time.

"I have, now don't ask me again." Amelie replied turning her gaze to me.

I dropped her gaze and looked down at Claire lying on the floor.

_You couldn't save her, _I thought, _it's your fault she turning into a vampire._

All of a sudden I saw Claire's eyelids flutter open.

"Claire I….." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Claire opened her blood crazed eyes, threw me to the ground and started drinking my blood.

A couple seconds later she was thrown off of me.

"No" Amelie chided, boring down on Claire; "you will be a proper vampire and drink this." She handed Claire a blood bag that she took from one of her body guards.

Claire gulped it up. When finished her eyes changed back to her normal brown color and were directed at me. She looked mortified.

"Shane, I'm so sorry…." She said. She took one last look at me and flew out the doors.

"CLAIRE WAIT" I yelled. It was no use; there was no way I was going to be able to catch. She was gone.

…**A couple hours later**…

I was pacing the glass house, trying to figure out where Claire could have gone this time when she walked through the front doors.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Look Shane…" She began close to tears.

I couldn't take it; I rushed over to her and closed her mouth.

"No Claire, listen." I begged, "I don't care if you're a vampire or a human," I stopped when she gave me a look. "Let me finish." I stated, "I don't care if you're a vampire because god Claire, don't you know I can't live without you?" I questioned. "It's my fault you got turned into a vampire in the first place since I couldn't protect you from Dean's brother. But I'm making sure that that never happens again." I got down on one knee.

"Claire Danvers, you are the love of my life human or vampire," I pulled out a ring, "will you marry me?"

I looked up into her eyes, they were flooded with tears.

"Yes" She said. "Yes I will marry you Shane" She said louder now.

I smiled and brought my lips to hers, being the happiest man alive.

-The end-

**That was kinda a sucky ending but I had no idea how to finish it. I read it over and over and couldn't think of anything so you got this.**

**Anyway just in case you wanted to know Michael killed Dean's brother and him and Eve weren't there when Claire was turned because he didn't want Eve to get hurt by her.**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews.**

**But that doesn't me don't tell me about the last chapter.**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


End file.
